


Roguest

by Tsuzima



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Other, Pre-World of Warcraft, Romantic Fluff, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuzima/pseuds/Tsuzima
Summary: Музыкальная тема:Matthew Perryman Jones - Living in the shadows (OST LDR)





	1. Тени

**Author's Note:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Matthew Perryman Jones - Living in the shadows (OST LDR)

Предзакатное солнце ярко освещало комнату, где расположилась на вечерний отдых семья квель'дорай. Светловолосая женщина с ребёнком вместе сидели на диване за чтением книги, статный мужчина — глава семейства — тоже читал, удобно устроившись в кресле. Лёгкий ветерок играл с невесомым тюлем занавесок, принося в дом предвечернюю прохладу.  
Идиллическую картинку нарушил внезапный громкий стук в дверь.  
Эльфы переглянулись между собой — они точно никого не ждали этим вечером. Мужчина положил книгу на подлокотник кресла и поднялся на ноги. Светлые волосы, заплетённые в высокую косу, мягко колыхнулись в такт шагам.  
Стук повторился _гораздо настойчивее_.

— Откройте, стража!

Мальчик посмотрел сначала на встревоженную мать, нервно отложившую книгу на диван, а затем — вместе с ней — в сторону прихожей, что находилась за стеной. Было ничего не понятно и немного страшновато.  
Раздался звук открывающейся двери, затем донеслась пара дежурных фраз и — неожиданно — короткий, едва уловимый свист рассекающей воздух стали, сменившийся коротким всхлипом рассечённой плоти — и звуком падающего тела.

— Фай, прячься! — коротко бросила женщина, окутывая себя тонким магическим щитом. — Сейчас же!

Такой он и запомнил мать — горящие гневом и арканой глаза, на красивом лице застыло выражение холодной ярости, а на кончиках тонких, изящных пальцев загораются руны тайной магии. Ослушаться её Файрил не посмел, сжимая в руках плюшевого прыголапа, и стремительно юркнул в хитросплетение домашних коридоров, перед этим успев заметить, как сорвавшиеся с рук матери боевые заклинания ударили в грудь вошедшего в зал незнакомца.  
Было очень страшно. Мальчик понимал, что происходит что-то ужасное — что разобьёт его небольшой мирок на мелкие осколки. Совершенно чётко, несмотря на поглотивший его страх, он осознавал, что ни отца, ни мать он живыми больше не увидит. Юркнув в очередную комнату, маленький квель'дорай забился за шкаф, в самый тёмный угол, всеми силами пытаясь слиться с глубокими тенями, что сейчас, кажется, были его единственным спасением. Его сильно трясло от ужаса, одной рукой он крепко прижимал к себе игрушку, а второй — зажимал себе рот, чтобы не выдать себя никаким звуком. Из широко распахнутых глаз текли слёзы, а длинные уши были низко опущены. Шум короткой схватки очень быстро затих, сменившись тихой руганью и затем — ненадолго — тишиной.

_Очень страшно._

— Куда сбежал этот мелкий засранец?

— Его ж теперь по всему дому не сыскать..

Некоторое время по дому раздавались едва слышимые шаги, то приближаясь, то удаляясь от комнаты, где спрятался маленький эльф, заставляя его, совершенно парализованного страхом, ещё крепче вжиматься в угол, желая раствориться в тенях — и не замечая, что они откликаются на его желание, окутывая тело невесомым пологом.

— К чёрту, поджигаем и уходим, и так уже задерживаемся. Нам не за это платят.

Некоторое время по дому ещё можно было слышать звук чужих шагов, но в какой-то момент настала звенящая тишина.  
Фай ещё некоторое время сидел в своём уголке, тихонечко поскуливая, но потом до обоняния донёсся запах гари, а ещё через дюжину секунд длинные уши дёрнулись, уловив потрескивание огня.

_Оставаться тут было уже небезопасно._

Файрил вынырнул из укрытия и выскользнул в коридор. Пламя бесновалось диким зверем, стремительно распространяясь по зданию и грозя вот-вот окружить маленького квель'дорай непроницаемой стеной.  
Было очень страшно. Но никто не мог помочь мальчику кроме него самого. Сзади грохнула обрушившаяся балка, и Фай, очнувшись и низко опустив уши, рванул к выходу из дома. Во многих местах перекрытия уже рухнули, и пролезать приходилось буквально ползком.  
Он не помнил, как выбрался из охваченного сильнейшим магическим пламенем дома и не помнил, как забился в полузаброшенную конюшню на окраине поселения. Чумазый, взъерошенный, в порванной одежде, крепко прижимающий к себе игрушку, — то единственное, что он унёс из погибающего дома — эльф свернулся в клубочек на подстилке из сухой соломы, снова спрятавшись в тенях. Его крупно трясло, а беспрерывно текущие слёзы оставили две дорожки на испачканных пылью и сажей щеках. Файрил крепко зажмурился и тонко заскулил от безысходности.  
Он не понимал, что ему теперь делать и куда идти. Жизнь вышвырнула его из безопасного дома навстречу неизвестности.

_Его единственным другом сейчас были только тени._


	2. Под покровом ночи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:   
> Dream Evil - My Number One

Сумерки опускались на город тёмно-синим покрывалом, украшенным крупными алмазами звёзд. На улицах, освещённых тёплым светом фонарей и настенных светильников, было видно редких прохожих и изредка — стражей.  
Однако до красот Сурамара сидевшему на гребне стены среди цветущих кустов мужчине не было большого дела — его взгляд последние пару часов был прикован к роскошному саду, раскинувшемуся внизу. Садовники только-только закончили рабочий день, и сидящий в тенях эльф несколько нетерпеливо дёрнул ушами, ожидая, когда они уйдут. Некое представление о расписании местного караула разбойник уже успел составить за то время, что тут находился.  
Ночнорожденный-страж проследовал по узким тропкам сада, лениво поглядывая по сторонам — и над садом наконец воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь стрёкотом ночных насекомых.

_Отлично, у него есть немного времени прежде чем тут появится очередной караульный._

Фай аккуратно спрыгнул внутрь сада, принадлежащего одному из многочисленных аристократических семейств — и которое уже довольно давно составляло оппозицию семейству Нинурата. Где, что и когда между собой не поделили высокородные персоны, син'дорай не знал, но упустить возможность нанести визит семье, славившейся разведением различных сортов звёздных роз, он не мог. Разумеется, используя маскировку под шал'дорай — эльфы крови не слишком многочисленны в городе, а об их... _общении_ с Нинуратом этому роду наверняка было известно. Подставлять дружественное семейство головорезу совсем не хотелось.  
Мягкие шаги не потревожили невысокой травы — пират умел ходить столь же легко, как кошка. Жертвой его выбора пал не сильно часто встречающийся сорт звёздной розы — и, на его взгляд, идеально подходящий под цвет глаз чернокнижника.  
Аккуратно положив плотную ткань на траву, Файрил незамедлительно приступил к сбору букета, вслушиваясь в ночную тишину. Как травник, он прекрасно разбирался в тонкостях сбора этих цветов — повреждать основную "розетку" растения ему не хотелось. Значительно упрощало дело то, что у конкретного сорта не оказалось шипов, которые в своё время портили жизнь — и руки — неосторожным травникам. Управился пират быстрее, чем прикидывал изначально — и, кажется, вовремя — до чуткого слуха донеслись шаги стража.

_Пора уходить._

Быстро соорудив аккуратный свёрток из ткани, — не хватало ещё помять с таким трудом добытое сокровище! — Фай при помощи "кошки", закреплённой на поясе, шустро взобрался на стену и привычно нырнул в тени, скрываясь от случайных — и не очень случайных — взглядов.

_Теперь можно и нанести внезапный визит чернокнижнику — вряд ли на некоторое время уехавший по какому-то семейному вопросу Нинурат ожидает его прихода._

_< спустя некоторое время, крыша семейного поместья Нинурата>_

Проходить через двери — значило испортить весь сюрприз, поэтому разбойник прибег к заезженному, но эффективному варианту добраться до балкона комнаты ночнорожденного через крышу. Он прекрасно помнил его местонахождение, поэтому, несколько раз про себя помянув архитектуру сурамарских домов недобрым словом, при помощи всё той же пресловутой "кошки" аккуратно спустился на искомый балкон. Неяркий свет, вдобавок приглушённый занавесками, пробивался сквозь стекло двери. До сих пор пребывавший в тенях головорез заглянул в комнату, убеждаясь, что Нинурат там один.

 _Опять за своими книгами засиделся...  
_  
Сняв полумаску, что давала ему маскировку под шал'дорай, пират убрал её в походную сумку, после чего, вынырнув из теней, осторожно, но довольно весомо несколько раз постучал костяшками пальцев по стеклу.  
Скрипнул отодвигаемый стул, раздались шаги и, после короткой паузы, балконная дверь открылась и на пороге показался хозяин комнаты.

— Какого демона ты тут забыл?! — прошипел чернокнижник, вперившись сердитым взглядом в незваного гостя.

— Хэй, я тебя тоже рад видеть, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Файрил и шагнул к нему — и упёрся грудью в выставленную ладонь. — Соскучился по тебе, вот и заглянул в гости~

Взгляд Нинурата немного смягчился — но не более.

— Ну, увидел? Иди теперь, отку..

— Не так быстро… — низко проурчал пират, не дав ему договорить и огладив запястье упёршейся в грудь руки. — У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

На протянутый свёрток из плотной ткани, едва ощутимо пахнущий розами, шал'дорай посмотрел с некоторым подозрением, но всё же взял в руки и осторожно развернул.

— ....! Ты совсем рехнулся!? Это же..!

— Да, я знаю.. но они так чудесно подходят по цвету к твоим глазам, что я не удержался, — воспользовавшись тем, что чернокнижник убрал руку, Файрил сделал ещё полшага к нему и приобнял за талию, притягивая к себе, после чего, понизив голос и глядя ему в глаза, спросил: — Я могу войти?..~

Долгая пауза. Глаза в глаза. Потом чернокнижник, на секунду отведя глаза в сторону, снова взглянул на головореза:

— ...но утром ты уйдёшь.

Разбойник кивнул и нырнул в комнату следом за решительно высвободившимся из объятий Нинуратом.


	3. Крыши / Со всех ног

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Unreal - Адреналин

На улицах города было крайне немноголюдно — большую часть из встреченных син'дорай эльфов составляли стражи. Изредка — демоны, заставлявшие его держаться от них подальше. Некоторые из этих тварей видели сквозь маскировку и могли доставить ему немало неприятностей.  
Да и вылазки в город после появления там демонов стали вдвойне опаснее, чем в начале восстания — сами сурамарцы не могли чувствовать себя в безопасности, без лишней необходимости стараясь не высовываться из домов. Но помощь им окупалась сторицей.  
Размышления предвкушавшего отдых после многочасового задания разбойника, идущего через базар Вечной Луны, прервала частая дробь чьих-то шагов, и буквально через мгновение откуда-то из ближайшего переулка вынырнул рослый ночнорожденный, заставивший син'дорай отпрянуть назад — иначе бы его сбили с ног. На миг их взгляды встретились — и шал'дорай, стремительно проскочив рыночные ряды, скрылся в хитросплетении сурамарских улиц. Ещё через секунду из того же переулка выбежала группа стражей, очевидно, преследовавших того незнакомца.  
 _Что ж, для этого им следовало быть пошустрее — того и след простыл._  
Притормозившие стражи были явно раздосадованы: судя по коротким фразами, которыми они перекинулись между собой, за упущенного беглеца их не похвалят. Файрил, несколько настороженно следивший за ними, подумал о том, что надо бы уходить, но это сейчас переключит внимание патруля на него — без особых причин сбегающий мирный житель выглядит подозрительно.  
Однако у Фортуны, видимо, сегодня на него были другие планы — один из ночнорожденных, случайно обернувшийся в сторону пирата, нахмурился, присмотревшись к нему внимательнее, прищёлкнул пальцами — и маскировка исчезла с тихим пшиком.

_Ну твою ж мать..._

— Лазутчик!

Выругавшийся про себя головорез стремительно рванул прочь, точно прыголап от звероловов. Рыночные ряды дали ему несколько секунд форы, к сожалению, явно недостаточных для того, чтобы скрыться из поля зрения севших ему на хвост стражей. Вслед донеслась брань торговцев, с прилавков которых син’дорай и его преследователи сшибли часть товаров. Мышцы протестующе заныли, недовольные внеплановыми активностями, но выбора у пирата не было — с повстанцами и им сочувствующими у лоялистов в Сурамаре разговор совсем короткий.  
Больно хлестнула по щеке тонкая ветка попавшегося по пути деревца, но скривившийся мужчина не издал ни звука — сбитое дыхание ему было совершенно не на руку. Коротенькую лестницу он преодолел буквально в два прыжка, чудом не оступившись и не скатившись по ней кубарем. Редкие прохожие отшатывались к стенам домов, а более нерасторопных Фай едва успевал огибать сам. Судя по ругани, доносившейся за спиной, не все из его преследователей были столь же ловкими и избегали столкновения. Но им на руку играло то, что город они знали намного лучше, чем Файрил, судорожно прикидывавший, куда ему бежать дальше.  
И внезапно возникший посреди улицы страж Скверны, выше самого разбойника на пару голов, был очень некстати. Головорез крайне неизящно упал на бедро, смягчив манёвр выставленной рукой — и проехал под неожиданным препятствием, после чего, вскочив на ноги и скривившись боли в ноющих после встречи с мостовой руке и бедре, нырнул в ближайший переулок, пообещав себе всё же изучить столицу ночнорожденных получше. Переулок вывел его к одному из многочисленных каналов, пронизывающих Сурамар, и, к счастью, через него был мост.  
Кинув за плечо короткий взгляд, эльф крови понял, что огрёб, помимо текущих преследователей, ещё и случайный патруль, к которому относился встреченный демон. Сцепив зубы, син'дорай поднажал, понимая, что долгий марафон он не выдержит. Но следующая улочка преподнесла неприятный сюрприз в виде ведущей на крыши лестницы.  
 _Да что ты будешь делать..._  
Вернуться и поменять маршрут времени уже не было, оставалось бежать вперёд. Зато, в отличие от него, стражи приободрились — на крышах у него не было шансов скрыться.  
Несколько лестничных пролётов, несколько поворотов по связывавшим крыши домов мостам — и чудом разминувшийся с парой патрулей Фай, пересекающий очередной мостик, понял, что дальше бежать ему некуда.  
 _Теперь понятно, почему преследователи слегка притормозили. Они знали, что тут тупик._  
Заметавшийся в поисках путей для бегства взгляд зелёных глаз наткнулся на балки, виднеющиеся на краю крыши — оплетённые какими-то вьющимися растениями и верёвками украшений, выглядящие не очень устойчиво, они не казались надёжным вариантом для бегства, но…  
 _...но глупо будет не воспользоваться даже призрачным шансом на выживание._  
Затормозивший на несколько секунд разбойник, прикинув план действий, задержал дыхание, пытаясь успокоить ритм грозящего пробить рёбра сердца, и кинул взгляд в сторону опасно близко подобравшихся преследователей.  
 _Больше ждать нельзя._  
Перемахнув через невысокий подоконник беседки, эльф крови приземлился на коротенький, но довольно крутой скат крыши, по которому и съехал до одной из балок. Получив небольшой разгон, мужчина, опасно балансируя на узкой балке, в три широких шага оказался почти на самом её краю и, сильно оттолкнувшись, прыгнул вперёд, чуть по диагонали, к видневшейся на крыше соседнего дома балке.  
 _Вот только дом этот находился на другой стороне канала._

— Куда!? Самоубийца… — успел услышать за спиной пират.

С тихим звяком зацепился брошенный в прыжке крюк, фиксируясь на той балке. Чудом разминувшись с ветвями растущего на краю канала дерева, Файрил не очень изящно приземлился перед домом. Короткое движение — и "кошка", тренькнув цепью, заняла прежнее положение на поясе.  
Выдохнув, син'дорай вслушался в окружающее пространство — и скрылся за углом ближайшего здания, через мгновение провалившись в тени и прислонившись к прохладной стене из светлого камня. Прикрыв глаза, Фай судорожно и часто хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь надышаться — кислорода явно не хватало. Кровь часто и гулко стучала в ушах — и в этом же ритме колотилось норовящее вырваться на свободу из грудной клетки сердце. Все мышцы после этого спринта отчаянно болели и требовали немедленного отдыха.  
 _Надо бы наконец дойти до портала в Шал'Аран, что находился на другом конце площади._  
Собравшись с силами, головорез снова активировал маскировку и поплёлся к едва заметному каменному узору на мостовой.  
 _Хватит с него на сегодня "гостеприимного" Сурамара..._


End file.
